A Walk Among the Halls
by Snermione
Summary: In this heart-wrenching tale, Severus Snape is uncloaked as the dark, hateful Death Eater, and revealed as the radiant, loving man he is destined to be. Discover the intriguing story of how Severus Snape and Hermione Granger come together in these difficult times.


**Authors' note: This is our first fic with some actual depth. Please be kind with your criticism. The story is a work in progress and we will try to update on a weakly basis. Reviews are most welcome, but not expected. Our least favorite thing on the FanFiction site is when author's will not continue their story unless they have X amount of reviews. Rest assured, we will not be doing this. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the Harry Potter realm, J.K. Rowling does. We are not making any money off of this fic.**

**Warning: This piece of work is rated M (Mature) because of language and adult content. If you are not the appropriate age to be reading this, please do not continue.**

* * *

The gray castle wall captured the dim glint of the moon's light. This light watched the exotic animal which lay stiff upon the cool stone. A black panther as it was, sat enveloped in thick contemplation about his predicament.

In the most often used room of this castle, however, the opposite of placid thoughtfulness was occurring. An uproar of wild and exuberant celebration filled the Great Hall completely. Ten years had passed since the night of the Light's victory, and in a world free of the Dark Lord, people had reason to rejoice in honor of those who sacrificed their lives in the war. Witches and wizards dress themselves in extravagant clothing. Those who survived dance in celebration. Those who fell stay in the hearts of the ones still alive.

The black panther sat in wait at his hideout of an abandoned and mostly darkened hallway. This dark feline thought that the ball going on in the Great Hall was a total waste. He had to see and be civil with incompetent, disrespectful twits that he was notorious for hating. The worst of it all came with the flashbacks of that night and everything he was forced to do in the war. Severus Snape was sick and tired of remembering the hurt, the heartbreak, and the pain that came along with it all. Since the war, there had been a lot of changes in this dark man's life and the last thing he liked doing was remembering everything that happened before this new age of good fortune. He has been a killer, even if he didn't have much choice in the matter, Severus Snape never forgot the things he did or the people he had a hand in tearing down.

Now there was a woman in his life; a woman who had shown gratitude and forgiveness towards his role in the war. This woman was truly the one good thing in Severus Snape's life and he never wanted to let her go. She was everything to him and without her, Snape was nothing.

Speaking of which, the witch that had stolen his heart was heading towards him now. She wore a tight, short, Slytherin green dress that hugged all of her voluminous curves perfectly. Her feet were adorned with edgy black pumps that added four inches to her less than average stature, but still shorter than the six-foot three inches of one Severus Snape. Her creamy, porcelain skin was a nice contrast to the dark dress, shoes, and eye make-up. The hair of this gorgeous witch was wild and done up to fit perfectly with her personality and animagus of a fierce lioness. Hermione Granger's honey-brunette exotic hair was unique, and wild was just how Snape liked it.

"Severus," Hermione said as she stared impatiently at her lover who was still in black panther form.

Severus sensed her frustration, so he transformed back into his human form. Tonight, he wore all black dress robes with a Slytherin green dress shirt to match Hermione sexy dress. His straight hair, black as night, was pulled back with a hair tie. He looked a lot younger than he ever had. Not being under all the stress of war melted decades off his face. His hair was still sometimes too greasy, and his pale complexion still showed, but he looked healthier and surprisingly happier regardless of the frown he preferred to wear.

"I know you don't like my friends, but you can last fifteen more minutes, Severus. Come on, love."

"Hermione, we've been here for hours and you know I don't like thinking about the war. Plus, I've had to suffer watching you in that dress all night," Severus replied with a seductive smile that always got her going.

As Severus moved toward her with a stalk-like tread much like the feline form he was before in, Hermione tried to retreat, "But Severus, I haven't said my goodbyes yet."

"They'll have to wait," Severus growled, "this can't," and with that, Severus kissed Hermione's perfect lips before moving to her succulent neck.

Hermione gasped and moaned as she hit the cold stone wall and arched her back in pleasure. Breathing hard, Severus spread Hermione's legs and picked her up by her waist pushing her further against the wall with her legs around his waist. Hermione tightened her legs around him and her breathe hitched as she felt the hard, demanding bulge in between her thighs.

"Severus," Hermione exhaled as she took out the tie in his hair and ran her fingers through his silky locks and along his scalp, making Severus shiver in the intimate sensations.

Severus was meanwhile making his way down with his kisses. One of his hands was quickly freeing Hermione's breasts from the straps of her dress and the lacey bra they were surrounded by. The other hand was roughly pushing her panties to the side so he could have access to her prize. He haughtily stroked her clitoris as he knew what she wanted and liked.

As Hermione's moans grew louder and Severus just couldn't take it anymore, he stopped caressing her most intimate areas and unbuttoned and pulled down his trousers. Severus hoisted up her dress, and quickly thrust into her core making Hermione call out for more.

Snape was hard and fast, fucking her with an intensity he had never afraid to use it to his advantage.

"Yessss," Hermione barely got out, as she was breathing so hard, and the sex was so good that she could barely think. Her slick walls clenched tight in perfect sexual bliss around Severus's member, which brought him to his climax. His seed felt bloody fantastic, filling Hermione up; she felt this was the best sex she'd ever had. After catching their breathe and only breaking apart to fix their clothes and overall appearances respectively, the glowing couple kissed once more, grabbed hands, and went back to the Victory Ball.

"There's Hermione!" Harry said to Ron when he saw Snape and his best friend re-enter the Great Hall.

"They're pretty red and out of breathe and they both have been gone for a while," Ron noticed, "You don't think they just-"

"No, Ron. I'm sure they didn't...Do you think?"

"...No, they wouldn't have. Not here at the Victory Ball. They're probably just warm, right?" Ronald replied skeptically.

"Right," Harry said, trying to convince himself as much as he was Ron.

At that moment, Hermione headed over to her two greatest friends, "I'm leaving; Severus and I are very tired and are going to go get some," at this, Ron proceeded to have a coughing fit, "...sleep. Are you all right Ronald?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Good night Hermione," Ron said as he gave her a good-bye hug, and as he did, he mouthed "Sex!" behind her back to Harry with a disgusted look on his face.

Harry just shook his head and said goodbye to Hermione. He didn't get how guys were attracted to girls, but whatever catches your Snitch, right?


End file.
